


I feel you

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of canon typical violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: For the ask by Queen Alyss:Bucky just woke up after Steve had to amputate his arm, how would they react?





	I feel you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a non descript AU, where Steve had to cut off Bucky's arm. Steve and Bucky don't have the serum. 
> 
> I'm my own beta, so there probably are still some typos/mistakes. Please let me know if you spot anything. 
> 
> I might turn this into a complete story, what do you think?

The first time he came to it was dark and he felt high as a kite. There were some voices he couldn't make out and it smelled funny. He didn't much care though, he was warm and fuzzy. With a happy sigh he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
When he woke up next it was to excruciating pain and a sense of utter wrongness. He opened his eyes  and tried to sit up on his arms, but he wobbled to the side. What the... He screamed when he landed on the wound of his arm. His arm that wasn't there! How the… This wasn't happening! He must be dreaming… Wake up, wake up! He trashed as someone tried to hold him still, he felt a needle going in into his leg and not long after that he succumbed to the darkness again.  
  
  
He heard someone sniffing. He tried his arms and muffled a cry when he couldn't move his left one, pain shooting through his shoulder. The sniffing stopped and someone shuffled closer. "Buck? You awake?", Stevie whispered.  
  
He really wanted to pretend to be asleep, hell, he really just wanted to fall asleep and pretend nothing had happened. But slowly the memories started to come back to him, of the attack, and the fight and the, oh God! Stevie!  
  
He opened his eyes to the tear stained face of his best friend. He clasped Steve behind his neck and pulled him down, until they lay side by side, Steve resting on his good arm, foreheads pressed together.

"How's the pain?" Steve couldn't look at him as he asked.    
  
"Not good, but I'll live", his voice was gruff from the screaming. "I owe you my life Stevie, don't know how to thank you."  
  
Tears welled up in Steve's impossible blue eyes. "I hurt you Bucky, I had to..." he choked on a sob. He tried to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, but the tears came too fast. "I… I…" he hiccupped.  
  
"Hey there, none of that, you did what you had to, you hear!" Bucky felt his own eyes tear up. Softer he added, "You're the bravest bastard I know, don't know if I could've done it, if the roles were reversed."  
  
Steve shook his head vehemently. "Course you would! I know you would." Another sob. "I'm so so sorry, there just was no time!"  
  
Bucky pulled the smaller man closer, wincing when it jostled the wound. Steve held firm onto his shirt and whispered in his neck. "There was so much blood and I can still hear you screaming.” A shaky breath. “But I had to, Buck, I had no other choice."  
  
He felt tears and snot pool against his shoulder, and he wished he could pet the blonde's hair. He kissed him on the top of his head instead. "M so sorry you had to go through that Stevie."  
  
Steve murmured something so quiet he almost didn't hear it. Abruptly he pulled Steve away a bit so he could look him in the eye. "What did you just say Steven Grant Rogers?"  
  
Steve didn't meet his eyes and clenched his jaw. "s true."  
  
"No it's not! I will not have you bad mouthing yourself Steve! This could've happened to anyone, and you _will_ _not_ take the blame for it!"  
  
"Stupid punk", he muttered under his breath as he pulled him in again. "We'll get through this, I promise."


End file.
